alicorns in the making
by Droshin
Summary: Not much is known on how alicorns are born, the only ones who really know is celestia and Luna and any other existing alicorns. But the time has come, and celestia's time is limited. how can the elements of harmony help the making of the new rulers of Equestria? All this will be answered as the mane 6 find there own yet intertwining love stories
1. beggining

**Disclaimer, i don't own this! except the oc characters**

have everybody, it's been a while scence i wrote a fanfic but i hope you'll

like this one! all those who don't know yet, i'm now a brony so i will have a

mlp fanfic or two so yea, lets get this started shall we!

(ready... set... GO!)

The six ponies walked into the castle grounds. Each one wondering what they had done to have celestia call them so early in the morning. Twilight was still looking over the letter she had sent them. Remembering all the events from this morning.

(flashback)

Twilight was sitting at her desk eating a muffin ditzy doo (derpy as some of you know her) brought her with yesterday's mail. "I have to thank ditzy for this... muffin, it's so good" she said as she swallowed the last of it. She got up from the desk and walked over to where her sleeping dragon, spike, was. "wake up spike, we need to make today's schedule. Plus rainbow said she would come early today to get the new daring doo book and i need someone to clean up the mess she's bound to make. AND I SWEAR IF SHE BREAKS ONE MORE WINDOW..."

Twilight rolled her eyes as something came crashing through the window. "hey twilight, so you got the book?" twilight face-hoofed and looked at the rainbow Pegasus. "you do realize you'll pay back every bucking bit for that window!" rainbow just laughed at the unicorn as she started yelling about how many windows she had broken in the last month.

The dragon stood up and stretched, "yea yea, i got it! clean up the window then get the pen and paper for your sche-" He stopped as a burp of flame came out his mouth, and a letter dropped to the ground. He picked it up and ran to twilight. "mail for you!"

"FROM THE PRINCESS? YES!" she squeaked before realizing that spike and rainbow were still in the room. coughing and walking nonchalantly to her desk she opened it. "lets see what this-" she stopped and stared At the note, "RAINBOW! get rarity, applejack, fluttershy, and pinkie NOW! i'll meet you at the train." she said as she galloped out the door. Rainbowdash merely shrugged and rushed off to get her other friends.

(back to the story)

"so... what ya reckon the princess wants with us? YA THINK A NEW DANGER CAME UP AN SHE NEED US TA STOP IT?" Applejack was panicking as twilight stopped in front of the door.

"i don't know but we'll have to see..." she said as she slowly opened the door. She and her friends walked into the throne room, hoping to the heavens above nothing was wrong and the princess just wanted some company.

(done)

I'm doing this as a test run, it's my first fanfic in a while, and i'm gonna

make it a long one, so i'll be maken chapter two tonight, i just though i'd

put up the setting before i dive into the story, so yea, THANKS

bTW. I'LL BE USING SOME OC CHARACTERS, so if you want to be one

message me, i only need one more so first one to message me gets it so

yea!


	2. The sex talk

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

hi again, sorry the first chapter was so short, i'll make the next ones longer, NOW ON TO THE STORY!

(in the throne room)

"Twilight sparkle, my faithful student. I have called you and the other elements for a very important reason." princess celestia looked down at the nervous ponies in front of her. Smiling a little bit, she added, "Do not worry, no one is in trouble and our fair land is not in danger, i have summoned you here for another reason, and a more embarrassing subject for me..." she ended a little more quiet then she began.

The ponies looked up in confusion. "what could be so embarrassing, that it would even trouble the princess?" rarity asked. celestia blushed and motioned for her guards to leave. then she got down from her throne and sat in front of the 6 of them.

Celestia blushed a little before muttering, "the making of an alicorn..." The 6 of them blushed deeply before rainbow opened her mouth. Finally coming out of shock.

"So you brought us here for... sex. Lisen Princess, it's not like i don't think you're pretty, YOU ARE, but well... First off one of us would need a pe-" rainbow cut off by the princess Basically punching her in the face. sending her flying like a rag doll.

"That's NOT what i meant!" she yelled, while her cheecks went redder than a lobster. "Plus, if it were that easy i would have gotten a stallon in here, not six fillies. and yes rainbowdash, i know how sex works. Even so, you have one thing right, I need your help to make more alicorns."

"But princess... um... how c-can we h-help." said fluttershy, a little louder than a whisper. "were not alicorns. i d-don't think we are of much... help, if thats ok..." She spoke while backing up, afraid of getting hit like rainbow.

Celestia giggled and the young pony."Please get comfy, this will be a long story" the Princess said as she laid down on her side, The pony's around her did the same. Except for rainbow dash who decided to stay in the air, away from anymore punches coming her way.

"You all remember the story of the making of equestria correct?" They all nodded remembering the play the put on two winters ago. "At that time there were no alicorns.. Until about a year after that, when the Daughter of the of the unicorn king was impregnated by commander hurricane." Twilight nodded as she remembered reading this in one of her books. "That alicorn was me, no one knew how it happened, but these two, along with the other founders of equestria, had 4 more alicorns in their lives. Luna, cadence, and the other two who shall remain unnamed. Through the years, many have made experiments to see why this happened, but all experiments failed, no matter how many unicorns and pegasi and earth ponies mated, an alicorn was not born. only me and the other alicorns knew the truth of our making, Us and our parents."

Twilight moved closer, eagerly wanting to hear the almost unknown information. "That night while there leaders were frozen by ice, the 3 peasant ponies from the three races decided that if they got out, they would always be friends, no matter what. Before they were completely frozen, a powerful magic erupted from the 3 friends, melting the windagos and the ice trapping them in the cave." The ponies nodded at the well known story. "but that magic was something more then simple flame magic, it was the beginning... of the elements of harmony" The ponies jaws dropped." That night each pony in the cave was basked in the elements raw power, giving them a connection powerful enough to break the boundaries of the three races. Through this power I and the other alicorns were born. As soon as i found this out, i harnessed the elements and made them into the necklaces and crown you use today. after this i decided to try to... reproduce... i summoned a guard and spent the night with him, but i did not get pregnant. that's when it occurred to me, that i was missing something that night."

Rainbow flew back down with a confused look. "beer?" she said, earning her another smack to the face.

"no rainbowdash, it was love." she said as she watched rainbow fly back up, rubbing her poor nose. "My parents loved each other, so i waited to find someone i loved, but never found him, and eventually, lost the elements. THIS is where you come in."

Twilight blink for a second until she understood what she was getting at, "you want us to find the one we love, and... mate?" she said blushing once again. "princess, why bring this up now, we have the rest of our lives to do this, so why now.

"Well twilight, do you know how long a alicorn lives?" Twilight went silent, not knowing the answer to her teachers question. "Even though i am the first of my kind i can feel my time ticking away. we live for about 3000 years, and my time is almost up, the next generation will be the last one i rule, but my sister was trapped in the moon for a thousand years and was born 10 years after me, she will outlive me by far. but i don't want her to rule alone. It takes 50 years for a alicorn to fully mature, though it seems like they're full grown by 17. and i have 51 and a half years left. I would like for at least one alicorn to be born before i turn 2950 years old, though more would be a good idea. i know some of you won't fall in love easy, and the possibility of one or two of you lean more towards... mares" she said glancing at fluttershy. "But this is what i ask, now if you will, i need my rest. please go."

The 6 ponies left in a daze of what just happened.

Rainbowdash looked towards her friends, "so, our mission IS to have sex?" She said as a book came flying through the air nailing her in the back of the head.

"LOVE!" celestia yelled from the throne room, blushing once again.

(done)

How was that? I got the idea from a comic i saw, but i had to put deep thought into how i could relate the elements into this.

Twilight: i thought it was good

thank you twilight! :)


	3. Every Rose It's Thorn

**DisClaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS! **

yo people, this is chapter three, i'll be making longer chapters starting with this one, each chapter will be about one of the pony's which will have their own romantic arks, and i still need two oc character, but i'm not sure about the name ot talent, anyone who is a fan, pm me and the first one i'll let in the story so yea. NOW LETS GO TO THE STORY!

(on the way home)

It was about 11 o'clock at night as the train from Canterlot to Ponyville was on the last leg of its journey.

The 6 ponies were sitting in silence on the way home, wondering what to do about the princess' new orders, even Pinkie was in deep thought. She was staring out the window, her normal puffy hair almost flat. "I wonder... " she suddenly spoke up, getting everypony's attention. "If I do have a Alicorn what will his name be? Where will I put his room? will I need my own house? WILL THE PRINCESS TAKE HIM FROM ME?" she started panicking a little before calming herself down. Everypony was looking at her rather surprised that she had thought up all that, but more then that, that they were sensible questions.

"Wow Pinkie, i didn't think you'd be so... mature about this. Are you ok, this is the second time I've seen you so serious." she shivered at the thought of the last time Pinkie became depressed and locked herself in the bakery. Pinkie looked up at Twilight and shook her head at her. "Maybe you haven't put ENOUGH thought into it Twilight. A foal is a bigger responsibility than you would think, you can't just wake up and say 'I want a foal!' " Pinkie said as she walked out of the room as they were nearing Ponyville, leaving the other ponies shocked at her sudden outburst.

"What do you think is up with her?" Rainbow whispered to Fluttershy, who just shrugged. The other ponies got up and followed Pinkie to the door of the train.

As soon as the train stopped Pinkie walked off in a random direction, muttering to herself about diapers, bibs, food, and anything else that would come with a newborn foal. "Well, I think it's about time to go home and get some beauty sleep, see you later darlings" Rarity said as she trotted off.

The 5 friends split up and walked back to their homes.

(to Applejack)

Not feeling tired in the least, Applejack decided to go stack the piles of hay in the barn to give her a small workout and tire herself out. But for some reason she could not get the princess' words out of her head. "What in tarnation... a foal? with who? What will ah... WHAT EVER!" she yelled as she tossed up a bail of hay to the top of the stack. As soon as the hay landed she heard an "Ow!" from the top of the hay. "Who's up there? Come down now and ah won't do THAT much harm to ya," she said backing up and preparing to charge.

"Ok, ok, dang!" a dark blue pegasus with light blue stripes on his back and legs flew down. His mane was a dark brown with light brown highlights. But what struck Applejack as odd was his light purple eyes. "If I may ask, what did I do? I mean you're the one who just hit ME with a bail of hay" she looked at him with shock.

"Fer trespassing on my land! Who gave you permission to be in ma' barn!" He chuckled for a second. At this Applejack scowled at him.

"I just needed somewhere to sleep, I just came here, and I don't have a home. Plus I left a few bits on that table over here for the stay, and some apples." he pointed to a cloth bag filled with bits. "So can I stay here?"

Applejack considered his offer, "Fine, but you got to do a favor fer me." he looked at her suspiciously for a second then nodded his head. "Good, tomorrow you'll help Big Mac in the fields, buckin from dawn ta' dusk."

"Sounds fair, by the way, my name is Goldnote." he got up and climbed on top of the of the pile of hay. "So if I help do I get to keep my money as pay?" Applejack nodded as he jumped for joy. "Cool, well I better sleep if I'm wakin up at the crack of dawn, night!" he said as laid his head down to sleep.

Applejack walked out the barn giggling at the thought of that pony, who was about her size, trying to out buck Big Mac. Though she did think he was kind of cute. She shrugged off the thought and went inside to sleep.

(the next morning)

Applejack woke up to what sounded like yelling outside. Quickly she ran out the door to find Goldnote and Big Mac at each others throats. Before she got the chance to stop them Big Mac turned and bucked at Goldnote. Applejack watched in amazement as he dodged the kick with an incredible backflip. "STOP" She yelled before Mac could pull off a connecting kick. "WHAT IN THE HAY ARE YOU TWO BUCK BRAINS DOING?"

They looked at each other and said in unison. "Teaching this buck brain a lesson!"

Applejack facehoofed and looked at her brother. "Go buck the south field, NOW!" he scowled at Goldnote and started towards the south field. Once he was gone she turned to Goldnote. "Ah don't want to know what the buck that was about, now come on and ah'll teach you how to buck so you can do the north field." she said, deciding to keep the two away from each other.

"I already know how to buck", at this Applejack looked at him with a confused look. "I grew up in Cloudsdale, but I helped my family with their peach farm, I figure it's the same only the apple will be harder to break them peaches." He explained as he bucked tree after tree. She nodded at the pegasus.

They walked over to the north field. "So..." Applejack spoke up as he started to buck, "I see you still don't got a cutie mark." she said looking at his flank.

He stopped bucking and turned to her. "Well that's the thing, I don't get PERMANENT cutie marks, I get temporary ones, what ever I'm interested in the time appears on my flank, like right now I'm interested in getting these apples down." As he said that a mark, the same as Applejack's, appeared. "I've been to doctors, but they were stumped, until I figured it out. My destiny is what ever I want it to be. I don't have to stick with one thing forever, I'm my own pony!" he said proudly as he bucked the next tree, making the apples fall into the buckets around the trunk.

Her jaw dropped in amazement at this. She once heard about something like this from Twilight, after the unicorn decided to research into cutie marks further (after Applebloom's cutie pox problem). A pony like this comes along every couple hundreds of years, half the time bringing some type of change to the land. "That's awesome, so how many marks have you had so far?" He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Not sure" he lied. he kept count of every mark he's ever had, this would be his 78th mark. "Though I keep every skill I had," he said winking at her. "And yes I did have one for kissing once." He laughed at her as she turned bright red and threw an apple at him. The apple bounced of a tree and landed in a the bucket with the rest of them. "FIVE POINTS!" he shouted.

"So why did ya come to Ponyville anyway?" She said, trying to change the subject as. This, she found out, was a huge mistake. Soon as she said this he bucked the tree hard enough that every apple on the tree fell off. Obviously she just hit a sensitive area.

"An old ex of mine actually, She lives here in ponyville... I'd rather not talk about it."

At this Applejack got a little disappointed, though why she was, was still a mystery to her. "Well until ya get a job and house of yer own, would ya like to help me sell apples? I'll let you stay in the guest room next to mine." she said as she decided to help him with his work, and bucked the tree beside him.

"That sounds... good. Thanks." they worked in silence the rest of the day, bucking most the trees in the north field. Then brought the apples to the empty barrels beside the house. After they finished up they noticed that they had picked 15 barrels more than Big Mac, which Goldnote laughed evilly at in his own little victory.

After the work was done they went inside so Applejack could introduce him to the rest of the family. "Goldnote, this is Applebloom, Granny Smith, an ya already know Big Mac." They scowled at each other till Goldnote stuck his tongue out at Big Mac., at which Applebloom laughed.

"Anyway, it's good to meet you Applebloom, Granny Smith." he said shaking their hoofs. "But please, I'd rather people call me Note for short." he said to everyone in the room, except Big Mac. After dinner Applejack showed Note to his room.

"Anythin I can get ya before ya go to bed?" She asked.

"Actually, do you have an acoustic guitar? I want to play before i go to bed." She looked at him for a second then shrugged, went to her room and grabbed the guitar. "Cool, do you mind if I use your barn one more time?"

"Don't see why not." She said, handing him the guitar.

"Thanks, but... just don't come listen, ok?" She nodded as he flew out the window to the old barn. She knew she had just told him she wouldn't, but she was too curious. After sneaking past a sleeping Granny Smith she worked her way out to the barn window and saw him tuning the old acoustic, hearing the sweet sound of the strings.

He sighed and started to play.

_We both lie silently in the dead of night_

_although we both lie close together, we fell_

_miles apart inside,_

_Was it something I said or something I did_

_Did my words not come out right_

_though I tried not to hurt you_

_though I tried_

_but I guess that's why they _

His Tenor voice rang through the barn. AppleJack took that moment to come in and and sing the chorus with him, which he knew she would, and nodded to her.

_**Every Rose has it's thorn**_

_**Just like Every night, has it's daaawwn**_

_**just like Every cowpony sings that sad, sad song**_

_**EVERY ROSE HAS IT'S THORN!**_

At the end of the chorus she looked up at Note realizing that His mark Had changed to a rainbow colored music note on his flank. When she looked at his face she noticed a single tear go down his face.

_I listen to our favorite song Playing on the radio _

_Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come and Easy go_

_But I wonder does he know _

_Has he ever felt like this _

_And I know that you'd be here right now _

_If I could have let you know somehow _

_I guess_

He sang alone this time.

_Every Rose has it's thorn_

_Just like Every night, has it's daaawwn_

_just like Every cowpony sings that sad, sad song_

_EVERY ROSE HAS IT'S THORN!_

_Though it's been a while now _

_I can still feel so much pain _

_Like a_ _knife that cuts you the wound heals _

_But the scar, that scar remains _

_I know I could have saved a love that night _

_If I'd known what to say _

_Instead of makin' love _

_We both made our separate ways _

_But now I hear you found somebody new _

_And that I never meant that much to you _

_To hear that tears me up inside _

_And to see you cuts me like a knife _

_I guess_

He sang with tears streaming down his face. Getting quieter and quieter. She joined in one last time.

_**Every Rose has it's thorn**_

_**Just like Every night, has it's daaawwn**_

_**just like Every cowpony sings that sad, sad song**_

_**EVERY ROSE HAS IT'S THORN!**_

They sang, their voices fading out at the end of the song, "good night", she said and walked away. "wow" she muttered to herself, her heart pounding.

(done)

Well their you go, the longest chapter yet, and it took me a couple hours, i'm surprised how long it took me. anyway i Hope you like it, and i hope you tell me what i did right and wrong in the reviews. PEACE.

AppleJack: very good chapter, very good.


	4. taking flight

DisClaimer: I OWN NOTHING, except the oc's

Before we start, we got our newest oc from TheSadisticRedWarrior . I did a little grammar editing on the first two chapters, not a lot, just some to help things make more sense, i'm gonna go through the last chapter after i finish writing this one. Well That's about it.

(here we go)

"Well, I think it's about time to go home and get some beauty sleep, see you later darlings" Rarity said as she trotted off, leaving her friends behind her. As soon as she could not see her friends she started to gallop worryingly.

"i hope those girls didn't scare off the babysitter while we were gone." she said to herself remembering that the she hired a babysitter to watch the cutie mark crusaders while she and applejack were away. She slowed down to a trot and stopped right behind her house. Looking around to make sure no one was around she walked up to one the bushes near her house and pulled out a make-up bag and a mirror. She quickly applied some of the contents of the bag on her face, and sprayed some perfume on herself. "Babysitter or not, i'm not showing myself in front of anyone without looking 100% fabulous." She walked over to her home and opened the door. "hello, did you scare him aw-"

What she saw made her stop in her tracks. The Raven colored earth pony She hired already had all 3 fillies asleep. "quiet, it took me an hour to get them all asleep. Let's talk outside, I don't think either of us wants to get them back to sleep." he said leading the dumbstruck unicorn out the house to a safe place to talk. "i guess by the look on your face you want to know how i got them to sleep?" She nodded, still shocked that he had them all asleep within an hour of their bedtime. Usually it Took her 3 hours to get them asleep around 1 o'clock. "It was quite easy, i just told them the stories of my adventures around equestria."

At this she raised an eyebrow at this. "adventures, well mister..."

"Feather Fleet."

"Feather Fleet. I'm glad ditzy recommended you, no one has ever been able to get these three down so fast! you must tell me these... stories of yours sometime." She looked through the window at the sleeping fillies. Some tips would help out.

He looked her up and down before answering. "Tomorrow around 12?" he asked.

"yes that will be fine" she said rather distracted by one of the girls, who was sitting up, yelling something in spanish, then falling back asleep.

"good it's a date, see you later miss rarity!" He yelled as he trotted off happily.

"yes, see you.. wait, WHAT? what the buck just happened?" she asked herself as he disappeared into the night. "well this will be interesting" she mumbled as she tiptoed through the house to her bedroom. Before laying own she stopped by her mirror to wipe off her make-up. "well rarity, you haven't had a date in a while, and things with prince blueblood did not go that well." she cringed at the thought of him. "It might turn out... fun." As soon as the words left her lips she flashed back to the mission Celestia had given them, while her face Blushed a deep red. "well... i think it's time for bed..." she said to herself awkwardly as she crawled into bed. All she could think about as she was falling asleep was the princesses words, and occasionally, rainbowdashes getting smacked around like a rag doll.

(The next morning)

Rarity woke up to the sounds of her sister and her friends crashing around down stairs. "Why they must look for their cutie marks in my boutique i'll never know!" She muttered to herself as she walked down stairs to see what they were doing to her store and livelihood. She Got down just in time to see the Three of them trying to tear up the carpet, yelling. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CARPENTERS!"

All rarity could do was face hoof. "are you serious, that's not even what that word means." She said walking into the kitchen. "now what would you like for breakfast?" The little fillies yelled multiple foods at her, none of them agreeing on what to eat. After a minute of arguing the cutie mark crusaders started a wrestling match on the floor. Rarity eyed them for a moment before using her magic to get down 3 bowls of cereal to give to the fillies. She then went over to the fridge and grabbed the milk and put it on the table for the girls. "ok girls, you can pour your own milk, now i have to get ready for my date at..." She trailed off when she saw the clock, it was already 11:30. "buck..." at this the girls giggled at her bad language.

Rarity ignored the girls and ran up stairs and brushed her messed-up mane and started putting makeup on. As she was getting ready someone was knocking on the door. "SWEETIEBELL ANSWER THAT PLEASE, and if that's feather fleet tell him i'm in my room and to please give me a second to finish my makeup and hair." She yelled from her room.

The three girls giggled at each other as sweetiebell went to answer the door. She trotted to the door and opened it. Standing there was a confident looking Feather fleet with a dozen roses in his hoof. "Is she in her room?" he asked after seeing the tiny white unicorn open the door and looking to the stairs. sweetie bell just nodded and went back to her cereal on the table. He motioned for the girls to stay quiet as he sneaked up stairs.

"pretty bold stallion she got, huh?" Scootaloo whispered to her friends. The two girls just nodded and giggled as they watched him going up the stairs like he was in a pink panther cartoon.

He hid right beside her door and peered in the room at rarity brushing her hair and talking to herself. This should be good, he thought to himself.

"Even if the princess gave me the mission i'm not gonna find love just like THAT! i mean, he looks kind of cute, even though i didn't get a good look at him last night..." she finished brushing her hair to see him in the doorway to her room. She finally got the chance to really look him over in detail. she liked his turquoise mane and tail, which were long and brushed back. Though what she liked best was his sea green eyes. It reminded her of the seaweed wraps at the spa.

"Not even the first date and your talking about love, i like where this is going." He said with a sarcastic smile across his face. "wonder what else you do on the first date" he then winked at her and dodged the comb she threw at him. She was blushing harder then she had last night. "ok, bad joke. I still think it was funny though."

She Looked at him for a second, then started to laugh. "Yes, i guess it was. so, shall we go." Before she left the room he pulled out the roses and handed them to her. "oh-my, thank you. i see some one is a gentlecolt." She said as they walked down stairs to find the cutie mark crusaders done with their breakfast. "girls, go play at your tree house. and sweetie, you're spending the night with scootaloo tonight so bring your brush with you."

(15 minutes later)

They arrived at sugarcube corner around 12:40. Their was a Lunch line a mile long in front of the cake shop. "oh my, maybe we should try a different place would be good," rarity said, not wanting to stand in the hot sun for at least an hour.

"it's Fine, i got this! PINKIE! I'M HERE WITH RARITY!" he yelled, attracting everypony's attention, and making rarity a bit nervous. Within the next few seconds pinkie was bouncing out of the store and stopped in front of them, menu's in her mouth. She lead them inside past the line and to a table marked reserved. "pinkie's my cousin so i got to set a reservation,. She freaked when she heard i got a date, and she almost died when i told her who i was bringing." he said with a wink. Rarity glanced over at pinkie who was hyper bouncing in the corner.

"That was very smart of you Feather fleet." She was Impressed, he thought way ahead of most of the other stallions she dated.

"Yeah but don't worry, only pinkie and her sisters are like that, i'm normal... well, as normal as anyone can get in this world" He sat down and and looked at the menu in front of him. "You Don't have to worry about paying either, i'll be doing that with the babysitting money i got from you last night."

"so polite... i think." Rarity said, confused about what just came out his mouth. wouldn't that mean that he was paying... but with her money. She decided to ignore the subject. "well anyway, what kind of stories did you tell those fellis?" She asked, still wondering how he had gotten them asleep.

He thought back for a moment then answered. "well mostly my trip to cloudsdale, and flying over phillidelphia, and before you say anything, i know i'm an earth pony. I know i don't have wings, and you're wondering how i did it correct?" She nodded, feeling kinda stupid he knew what she was thinking When She was thinking it. "well, i did it with some devices i created. You see i'm not the type to stay on the ground, as you can see from my cutie mark" he stood up so she could see. His mark was of a two crossed feathers with 1 single star in the middle. "I'm not gonna stay on the ground forever, one day i'll fly to the stars... with my special somepony." She gazed at his mark for a moment.

"that's amazing Feather Fleet. I hope you reach your goal. If you ever need something to wear in space i'll make it free of charge. Sound good?"

He blushed. "Yea... that sounds great. and please, just call me fleet!"

(done)

I apologize for any mistakes, i took 3 hours to write read over and add on! Now, i still have oneopening for a oc pony, But PLEASE, messadge me, the reviews are for comments on the story. other than that i hope you like the story! :)

Rarity: i thought it was divine darling.


	5. The Magic of friendship with benifits

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Yo I Hope you liked the last chapters, and i've been updating everyday, but i think tomorrow i'll just be editing grammar in the last chapters and i'll get to the next one in about 2 days or so.

(Here we go)

Twilight Made her way to her House from the train station. She open the door and stepped inside, tripping over a book that was laying in front of the door. "spike, why is this-" she started to yell when she saw him laying face down on the floor fast asleep. "i guess you just dropped it when you feel asleep." She giggled at the baby dragon sucking his thumb.

She walked up to her room and lied her head down on the bed. "I wonder if i'll be able to actually go through with this." She said as she thought back to what the princess told her. "I haven't even gone on my first date yet... I think i'll go ask applejack what i should do about it. I know she'll be completely honest and not give me that 'it will happen one day crap'." she put her head on her pillow and went to sleep.

(the next morning)

Twilight was on her way to sweet apple acres when she decided to stop by sugarcube corner to grab some breakfast. As she walked in the door she Saw pinkie talking to some stallion who quickly ran out and yelled, "Thanks cuz, i'll be back with her later!" Pinkie nodded at him and started to hop up and down, looking like she was about to explode.

"Pinkie, who was that?" Twilight asked curiously as she walked up to her pink friend. "And why do you look like you're about to explode from hyper bouncing. Did you eat too much candy again?" It took Pinkie a minute to calm down enough so she could tell Twilight what just happened.

"That was my cousin, Feather Fleet, and he's got a date later today, and, and, and... " she started squealing. "IT'S RARITY!" She said as she bounced so high she hit the roof. "Ow!" She said as she hit the floor.

She already has a date? Twilight thought. "Pinkie, do you mind if I do a little observation of your cousin's date? I'm kinda curious about how it's gonna go." Pinkie nodded and walk into the kitchen to start making snacks for the lunch rush.

About an hour later Twilight found herself hiding behind the counter with a pair of binoculars and a magic pair of earphones that allowed her to listen to their conversation. As she watched Rarity's date proceed she was surprised at Feather Fleets stories of flying over Philadelphia and visiting Cloudsdale. "So this is a date... I thought it would be more like the romance novels that I've read." she was mumbling to herself, gaining some of the ponies near the counter to look at her strangely and slowly back away from the purple unicorn with the binoculars. "I guess that shows how little I know on this subject..." She got up, feeling kinda disappointed for some reason.

She walked out the back door so Rarity would not notice her. She started to walk home when she remembered she was going to visit Applejack. "oh yeah... maybe I'll just stop by" She mumbled as she trotted toward the apple farm.

(15 minutes later)

As she neared Sweet Apple Acres, She heard someone yelling in the distance. She galloped to find her friend in the middle of Big Mac and another pony. "Go buck the south field, NOW!" She yelled at her brother, who scowled at the blue pegasus pony. She watched as she led the other pony away and as Big Mac stormed off to the south field.

"Well that was... strange." She said as she looked at Applejack and the pegasus pony who were walking toward the north field. She knew that Applejack would probably ask her to leave and come back later if she asked about what just happened.

Before going home she decided to check on Big Mac. She had never seen the gentle giant of a pony get THIS mad, he literally stormed off when his sister told him to go buck the south field.

Sneaking around the outside of the house and walking down a dirt path for about 10 minutes she found him bucking 2 trees at the same time. Slamming each of his back hoofs against the trunks of the unlucky trees, which made a cracking sound as soon as he landed the blow. "Wow, I would not want to be those trees right now." Big Mac jumped at the sound of her voice. "But then again, when WOULD I want to be a tree. Especially when someones trying to buck me."

"Eeyup" He said still kinda angry at his sister. Turning to his head to the unicorn he asked, "So Miss Twilight, may ah ask why you're out in the middle of our south field on this fine day?"

"Well I came to ask AJ something but when I got here I saw her yelling at you to buck the south field and then saw you storm off, and got a little worried." She looked up to see him blushing.

"Why worry about me Miss Twilight?" he asked and bucked the nearest tree, knocking off all the apples. "Not being rude, but we don't know each other that well."

"Well yes... but I still think of you as a friend and that makes me worry about you. I don't like seeing my friends sad or mad." She said smiling at him. He couldn't help but think her smile was cute.

"So what did you come to ask AJ today Miss Twilight?" he had to admit, he was curious what brought her all this way. She blushed for a second and then decided to tell him about her problem.

She started by explaining what happened at the palace. She explained in detail, blushing at the parts where the princess told them what she and her friends had to do, and laughing as she described Rainbow Dash getting a bloody nose from the princess. Even Big Mac let out a chuckle. Finally she got to the current problem, though leaving out the part about spying on rarity's date.

"So.. ya've never been on a date, ever?" he asked almost dumbfounded that the pony had never even gone out with a stallion before. "Ah feel kinda sorry for ya Miss Twilight, the first date's always the most awkward ya'll ever have." Twilight looked away, a bit embarrassed by her secret.

"Yeah, I just wish I could get over it. All these first experiences I wish I could get through but I don't really know any stallons that would..." she stopped as she got an idea. she stared walking toward the red stallion, looking him up and down. "hey Big Mac, can I ask you something?" she said flirtily walking up to him, swaying her hips.

Big Mac backed up until he backed into a tree. "Uh, Miss Twilight, what are ya thinking, and why do ya have that look on yer face..." He said nervously as she got closer.

"Well, I obviously need to learn, and the only way to do that is through studying, and for this subject I need a... study partner." She got a little closer to the red stallion, before she saw he was almost cowering against the tree in front of her. Her ears dropped as she sighed and backed up. He looked at her with confusion, seeing the disappointment on her face.

He sighed, knowing what he had to do. "Miss Twilight..." She turned looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Big Mac, it's just that I figured that maybe if I could at least-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before Big Mac Rushed forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they broke apart all she could think to say was, "wow!"

Big Mac looked away embarrassed by what he had just done. "if y'all ever need help ah guess ah could help ya." Twilight Smiled and blushed a deep red. "well if you excuse me ah have to get back ta apple bucken." he said trotting over to the nearest tree and bucking it awkwardly, only getting about half the apples down.

Twilight started to trot away, Happy how events unfolded themselves. "by the way" she yelled over her shoulder. "That was my first kiss... and a good one." she giggled as she heard him trip over some of the apples he just bucked down, losing his concentration from her statement.

(done)

Ok guys, that's it for today, now before i go i would like to say that gold note is NOT a zebra, he is a pegasus, i just think the stripes look cool. NOw that that's settled, i'll get the next chapter up when i can.

Big Mac: eeyup


	6. Bottled up lust

Hey there! I have been busy the last 2 days so I haven't posted this to now but thanks for waiting, But before we start I have to tell you that This is the last chance to pm me to be an OC. Just pm me, unless you can't pm for some reason. Well let's get this started.

(back to that night... yet again)

Fluttershy was walking towards her home near the Everfree Forest. The events of the day still ringing through her mind. How had the princess known, she thought. I was so careful to hide it, not even my friends know. As she walked along the dirt path to her home, She thought deep and hard about how in the heck the princess knew.

As she neared her home something hit the ground behind her, causing a bunch of dust to launch into the air. She spun around and looked into the dust quivering in fear. "W-what the..." It was then she saw the outline of a pegasus. "Oh no, please... I-I don't have any money... please... I KNOW KARATE!" She yelled, panicking.

The pegasus started laughing before clearing the dust with her wings. Standing there, laughing her flank off was Rainbow Dash. "Oh, it's ok ma'am I'm not gonna take your money, though maybe I will steal a kiss." She said while winking at the yellow pegasus, to which Fluttershy covered her face with her pink hair. "I'm just kidding!" Said Rainbow, who was literally rolling on the ground with laughter at the expression on her friend's face.

"So what are you doing here Dashie?" She asked, using her friend's pet name. Rainbow stood up, finally able to breath. "Well, we were supposed to hang tonight anyways, remember? I guess I can't blame you because of the whole Celestia calling you gay thing." Rainbow walked alongside her best friend to her cottage.

"I mean, really! I get her making assumptions." Rainbow complained. "But why would she call you out in front of everyone like that, any clue why she did that Flutter?" She asked her friend. Fluttershy stopped in her tracks. "Flutter... what's wrong? You don't look so good."

"Well, actually... she wasn't that wrong." she managed to mumble, not looking at her friend. "I'm not really interested in... stallions. I'm sorry I never told you Dashie, it was just so embarrassing... I didn't want anypony to know." Rainbowdash stood there, shocked.

"Ok, we need to talk, NOW! Let's just go inside first, ok?" She asked, opening the door to Fluttershy's cottage. She nodded and trotted inside, followed by Rainbowdash. "Ok, now... When did you get interested in mares? I don't even remember you being interested in ANYPONY, let alone mares. Well... except for that one stallion when we were in summer flight camp, remember, the one who looked like... a..."

Fluttershy nodded. "Looked like a mare, I know. I guess I always have, but I'm confused on how Celestia found out. I was so careful. i guess i just can't hide the truth from the princesses." Fluttershy gave Rainbowdash a weak smile

"This is just, I mean, WOW! I always had the feeling but I never brought it up, just in case I was wrong, you know. I just mean... wow. there is no other way to describe it." Rainbow ranted, all the while not really noticing that Fluttershy was standing there awkwardly. Her friend was so excited at her secret. Rainbow snapped her attention back to fluttershy after a few more miniutes of going "wow" and victory dancing at her rightness. "Wait a second... Fluttershy!" Rainbow galloped toward her, forcing her back to the wall behind her. "You HAVE to tell me! Is there anypony that you... like?"

Fluttershy nodded, causing her friend to gasp excitedly. "It's... um..." She mumbled quietly. "Someone from our days in summer flight camp." she admitted, a blush coming to her face. "But it's kind of a secret, so I don't think I can tell you..."

Rainbow backed up a bit. "Come on Fluttershy, how about this. If I can guess, THEN you tell me. Alright?" she hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. "Ok, so, is it..." rainbow concentrated hard as she called out names. "Ditzy?"

"Nope."

"Um... Please tell me it's not Gilda."

"Never"

"Good.. What about.. okay, I'm stumped. Who is it?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just promise you won't... freak out.." Rainbow agreed and waited for Fluttershy to tell her. "Well it's..." Fluttershy walked up to her friend, as if to whisper it in her ear. Rainbow didn't mind, it was obvious her friend was nervous about telling her. "It's...it's... oh buck it, it's you you rainbow colored idiot!" Fluttershy yelled as she jumped forward kissing her best friend. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. When they broke apart, both of them were blushing, altho Fluttershy had a strange look on her face. One that rainbow had never seen her use, and it only made rainbow blush a little deeper.

Rainbow dash backed up. "Um... wow Flutters I don't know what to say... I... I got to go" She dashed out the house and took flight as soon as she was out the door. As she flew away Fluttershy stood at the door and watched her fly. "So it begins... I think this will be fun, don't you agree Angel?" she asked her bunny, still pumped up from the confession. The bunny just nodded, shocked by his masters sudden change.

Fluttershy trotted happily up to her. "Looks like tomorrow will be fun." She closed her door to go to bed.

(At Rainbow's the next morning)

Rainbow packed up her things and got ready for work clearing the clouds. "Okay, I just gotta avoid her till i can sort things o-" she was cut off by a knocking at her door. She glanced outside her window to see it was just Ditzy. She ran to the door, grabbed Ditzy and pulled her in, making sure no one else was out there. Once she was convinced she turned to Ditzy. "Sup Ditzy, how you doing?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Oh Rainbow, I got a letter addressed to you. It's from... Fluttershy" she handed her the letter. "It's marked urgent so I got it straight to you before you left for cloud duty." Rainbow took the letter and opened it slowly.

_Dear Dashie,_

_I know what I did was a little out of line, but I think we need to talk this out, please meet me in the park tonight at about 9 o'clock. See you there Dashie._

_Loves from Flutter!_

Rainbow sighed, "Fine!" The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Before she knew it, it was 8:45. "Okay, let's do this..." she flew out of her house and down to the park, rather slowly, taking her time. When she got there she found a picnic blanket with a little candle and picnic basket with a note on it that said "for dashie". "Well this is nice, YO FLUTTERSHY, where are you?" She said, walking on the blanket. Suddenly a rope came out of nowhere and tied up Rainbow.

"Oh Dashie, you must of forgot that you've told me all of your... preferences when it comes to this type of stuff." Fluttershy said, walking up to her. She had the same look on her face as she did last night, and this time rainbow knew why. Fluttershy had been waiting for rainbow for YEARS. Now she had her, knew what she liked, and was 'ready to go'. "Time for some fun Dashie"

Rainbow Dash just lied there, remembering all the "TALKS" they had about her dates and after dates. "Damn it..." She had to find a way out of this.

(done)

There you go people, I hope you liked it! Now before I go, if you haven't noticed, I'm doing a story that includes all of the main 6, but gladly, I'm after the Pinkie chapter next I might go with one or two chapters for each pony, depending on the story line, I don't want to spoil anything. So yeah, that's about it. Btw, I got the idea of Fluttershy's ambush from a Tumblr pony I call Flutterbitch, her name on there is trytoasknicely. check her out if you want.

Rainbow Dash: HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!


	7. ROCKEN OUT!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (except the plot of this fanfiction)

The pm is closed, I will not be using any more OC's after this chapter for a long time, you people have missed your chance. But thankfully this is the LAST of the first night chapters so everything really starts with the next couple chapters so yeah. Hope you like em.

(Back to that night, for the last time.)

Pinkie, for once, was tired of her friends. They didn't know anything about the trouble having a foal can cause. When the Cakes had their foals they were ready. They had plans and plans on plans for those baby foals, They were married and in love, and above all... they WANTED a foal. Pinkie sighed. Honestly she didn't know HOW to feel about the princesses mission. She always wanted to get married, or find a good stallion, and Of course She was happy about a mission to find her love, but a FOAL? She didn't even know if she would keep it. Though she liked the idea of having a foal of her own. Unfortunately She had already seen the destruction a foal could cause to a young mares life. She knew it too well...

All This was running through her mind, causing her Hair to go from puffy to more of a half-straight half-curly type of thing. "well whatever, I'll think of this latter." She said, as she looked up to see sugar cube corner.

"PINKIE, IS THAT YOU?" She heard A stallion call from behind her. She Spun around as quick as she could, realizing who the voice belonged to. Her hair poofed back up as she saw Her old friend from her home town. "Pinkamena diane pie, It's been so long!" He said as he trotted towards her, lowering the hood to the clock he was wearing.

He was just like Pinkie remembered him. A dull blue pony with a short black, kinda spiky mane, with glasses, the frame made of rock. "Granite Glass, I haven't seen you since i left rockville, well except for the pictures you sent me." Pinkie didn't keep in touch with many Ponies from her hometown, except for her parents, sisters, and Granite Glass. She squealed in delight and hopped around her old friend. "I missed you soooooooooooo much!" Before she said anything else she Jumped midair and gasped. "we. need. a. PARTY!" Granite Started to chuckle.

"That's my pinkie. But please no party yet. please." At this Pinkie Stopped her bouncing and gave him the puppy dog eyes to try to convince him. "For me?" he said, petting her head and winking at her.

Pinkie sighed. "Fine, but only for you." She giggled. "So what are you doing in town? DID YOU COME FOR CAKE?" She said as she pulled out a patch of cupcakes out of nowhere and offering one to him. He gladly took one.

"No but i would love one. I've always loved your Cupcakes." He said, munching on one. "I actually came because Your cousin sent me a letter saying how awesome it was in ponyville, especially how hot the mares are around here. Heck I've already seen one cutie."

"Really? where? Can i meet her.? Can i throw her a party? please please please pleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee." She said almost Beggingly.

He rolled his eyes at her. Still Dense as ever... He thought to himself. "Anyway, do you know any Hotels around here, or where feather fleet is staying? He has been here for about a month, he should have a place by now." Pinkie just giggled at His question.

"Silly, you can just stay with me tonight. We can catch up and tell jokes and, and, and STUFF!" Pinkie was bouncing at the idea of her old friend sleeping over. She then noticed that her friend was Blushing at her. "What's wrong, are you sick?

"Pinkie, what exactly do you mean by... Stuff? Plus i'm not sure that's a good idea. Me spending the night when we were kids was fine, but we're grown now. people might talk." Pinkie looked at him confused by his statement. He obviously underestimated her denseness. He sighed, "How about this, Tomorrow afternoon we can go talk at the park and Hang Out, but for now, Please point me to hotel."

"OK!" She pointed him to the nearest hotel and troted inside and upstairs to her bedroom.

(Next morning)

Pinkie Stumbled down stairs in her morning daze, Unknown to most ponies, she could barely stay awake until she had her first meal. She sat next to poundcake who was about a year old, and was drinking chocolate milk from his favorite cup. His sister was Gobbling down a Pancake. "morning Pinkie" mrs. Cake said handing her a plate of about 4 Pancakes. As soon as the plate touched the table the WHOLE cake family put on Protective goggles. Pinkie Raised her head a little higher, then SLAMMED it onto the plate below. On Impact the slice of butter on the top of the pancakes launched out, Hitting pumpkin Cake at a speed fast enough to Send her out of her chair and into her father. Pinkie gobbled up the pancakes in seconds. As she raised her head back up a series of twitches Rocked through her body, giving her the normal 'pinkie energy', as twilight called it.

She looked around for a second, Seeing mr. cake knocked out cold, with pumpkin cake sitting on his belly rubbing her head. She looked toward ms. cake. "How did i get down stairs, and when did you teach pumpkin cake to put mr. cake in his place?" mrs. cake just laughed and walked into the kitchen. "ok then?" She jumped up and walked into the main room of the cake shop.

"pinkie" Some stallion called out to her. She turned and stared at her cousin in disappointment. "pinkie, i need a favor... wait, what's with that look?" feather fleet looked at his cousin confusingly.

Pinkie giggled, "oh nothing, so what do you want fleet, i'm kind of busy." Her cousin cut straight to the point, as he usually did.

"I Got a date and need to reserve a table." At this her eyes widened. "it's with this mare i just meet. Her names Rarity, do you know her?" Pinkie nearly passed out from delight, Then quickly getting up bounced around the room screaming, "AWESOME! DON'T WORRY CUZ I'LL RESERVE YOU A TABLE!"

"Thanks pinke!" he yelled running out. As twilight walked in.

(I'm gonna skip this, you all know what happens)

It was 4 o'clock when pinkie left the shop, and walked toward the park with a basket of cupcakes. The park was beautiful. The sunshine, all the animals, and even a little bridge over a small stream. She walked up to one of the huge trees where she found Granite Glass sleeping under it. She put down the basket and laid down next to her friend. "time to have some fun" she smiled with an evil look in her eye's. Leaning towards him she whispered in his ear. "hellooooo~ I'm here, ready for some fun." HIs eyes snapped open, but not fast enough to see pinkie hide behind the tree.

"Pinkie... i know that was you, now come out wherever you are." He looked around, sure it was pinkie who just whispered in his ear. She did The same thing when they were kids. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the tree above him, which usually meant pinkie was above him... But he knew better. He got up and walked to the nearest bush. Slowly he moved the leaves and found what he was looking for. The pink fluff ball looked up at him.

"you were always the best at finding me when we were kids." Pinkie shot up out of the bush and trotted to the tree, sitting down next to her basket. "so how have you been?" she asked him as he sat down.

"good." He answered. "as you know, i started that shop where i sold glasses like my own. But business there isn't so good, so i decided to move shop, then you cousin sent me a letter, and here i am. I figure I'll have better business here, The towns MUCH bigger than Rockville and i'm also doing eye tests and selling sunglasses." Pinkie nodded, Glancing at his cutie mark, which was a monocle, the frame made of granite.

"well it's good to have you here" For some reason Pinkie was a lot calmer around this pony. The two ponies hung out for a couple more hours, talking, playing games, and just plain having fun. "ok well i got to go, i need to watch the foals tonight." Glass nodded and watched as pinkie hopped away.

"pinkie..." he said, smiling to himself. "i've missed you so." He turned around and walked to the hotel he stayed at last night.

Pinkie was almost out of the park when she saw fluttershy walking into the park with a picnic basket. "Hey fluttershy, what you doing. are you throwing a party, CAN I HELP?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "no, i'm... preparing to do something special with a f-friend of mine."She said with her usual shyness. hidding her eyes in her mane.

"OK! Bye fluttershy." Pinkie hopped away, but stopped after a few seconds and turned back and yelled. "DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH FUN WITH DASHIE!" Fluttershy tripped over her mane, blushing red hot.

(later that night)

It was about 9:15, pinkie already had the pound cake and pumpkin cake in bed and was sitting on the roof just looking at the stars. "i wonder how dashie and fluttershy are doing..." as if on cue she heard somepony in the distance yell "HELP!" She turned her head to see her friend flying through the air, her legs tied together by a rope. Fluttershy was trying to catch up, but her friend was too fast. "i guess they had fun" said pinkie as she continued to start at the stars.

(done)

Hope you liked it. It was hard getting pinkie's hyperness down, and i'm not sure i got it right, but i think i did a good job. By the way i think i might be doing a one shot on Carrot top soon, so if i don't post for a few day's that why. Well, comment if you want.

Granite Glass: Don't worry, i'm sure they liked it!


	8. Goldnotes truth

I DON'T ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT THE THE STORY, i don't even own all the oc's :'(

HELLO, we have finally gotten past the first night and day after parts, so wish me luck as i weave a story to entertain you. By the way, i'm sorry i haven't posted, i went on my B-day trip and got into rping with some tumbler ponies and well... i've been busy...

(morning at sweet apple acres)

Applejack could barely sleep last night, even after she heard goldnote fly back in and put the guitar back in her room. All she could think of was the striped pony, crying with the last notes of his song. "ah wonder what that was all about last night... maybe it was about this mysterious EX of his." She sat there thinking for a few minutes. "well ah'll ask him at breakfast, better go help granny smith with the cooking before she burns down the house."

She walked out of her room looking to see who else was up. Both Big macs and Appleblooms doors were closed. Though Goldnote and Granny Smiths doors were wide open, both rooms missing their ponies. Applejack trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. "granny, have ya burned down the house ye-" The site in front of her made her jaw kitchen table was filled with all kinds of food, pancakes, apple fritters and pies, french toast. She looked at the stove to see Goldnote and granny at the stove. Goldnotes mark had changed to a chef hat. "dang, look at all this ruffege. ya gotta teach me how ta cook sometime Note."

Gold note nodded and walked over to the table and sat down and began eating. "sure thing Aapplejack. So what's my job today?" She was surprised how cheerful he seemed, especially after what happened last night.

She gulped down a pancake before she answered. "were going ta go sell apples in ponyville, after that, ah don't know, just walk around maybe..." Goldnote nodded and finished his breakfast. He stood up and waited by the door for applejack to finish. As soon as she did they trotted to the side of the house and hooked up a cart of apples to applejacks back and started to walk towards town.

After a new minute of silence, and goldnote banging his head to a song he was thinking about, applejack decided to try to strike up a conversation. "so, ah don't see that many ponies with stripes, or that many zebras with wing." She had been thinking this since she met him, though she only knew one zebra, She didn't know if zebras could have wings or not. "Do ya have some zebra in yer blood?"

Goldnote looked at her in surprise. "why yes i do. I'm surprised you even know what a zebra is. Most ponies don't even ask about my stripes, just figure i dye my fur or something!" He looked pretty happy that he finally found a pony who knew what a zebra is. "So HOW did you know, is there one living around here somewhere?"

Applejack nodded. "yup, her names zecora. When she moved here we all thought she was a witch. Didn't know what ta make of her. Then my lil sister applebloom showed us all up an talked to her... After a lil mishap with poison joke..." Applejack blushed, remembering how thick headed she was at the time. "So, Goldnote", she said, deciding to switch the subject. "You said an ex of yer's lives here in ponyville, what's her name, ah might know here." At this he looked away awkwardly and sighed. He was obviously uncomfortable with the subject. Applejack nodded. "well, doesn't matter, we're here anyway, time to sell some apples!" She unloaded her apples on a cart and put out an "OPEN FOR BUSINESS!" sign out front. A couple of ponies stepped up and haggled with applejack about the price of a good apple. Every time Applejack stood firm and got her price. Except for when pinkie came up and got 5 apples for 4 bits. Goldnote didn't know why but he was scared of the bouncing pink pony.

The next couple hours After the morning rush went by really slow. "hey Applejack, look at the loads of ponies coming to buy your apples" Goldnote said with a laugh. Applejack hit him square in the face with an apple. "ow.. okok, i have an idea to get up business! why don't you let me perform a song to attract some ponyfolk so they will buy your apples? good idea?"

She Considered this. "ya got yerself a deal!" GoldNote smiled, happy to sing.

"Ok, any dj's in this town?" AppleJack nodded towards vinyl scratches house. "thanks!". He flew over to the house and knocked on the door. After being greeted by Octavia he was lead into the house.

AppleJack sighed and watched the ponies on the street. "ah wonder what they're talking about in there..." She Looked towards the DJ's house before a light blue pegasus with a rainbow main crashed into her. "RAINBOW! what in tarnation... what are ya doing?" Rainbow hid under the apple cart and made a sign for applejack to stay quiet. Almost at the same time fluttershy passed the cart at almost rainbow speed with a look on her face applejack could not place. "what the buck did ya do to her?"

"NOTHING! It's what she wants to do with ME! now let me hide here, i'm staying down here!" Rainbow ducked back under the cart and covered her ears and went into a fetal position. Applejack just figured Fluttershy wanted to do something girly and rainbow didn't.

Goldnote walked out vinyls house with a radio and a little table. "thanks ms. scratch!" Vinyl blushed and closed her door. Applejack face hoofed. "i got the stuff Applejack" he said while he set up the table. "let's do this" He started the radio and ponies started to gather. a gold music Note shined on his flank. "I'm gold note and i'll be singing a song that's special to me.." he started with a sad look, then jumped on the table and started to sing.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and uncover her hears at a familiar voice. "it can't be..."

The music played and goldnote Sang.

I_ was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long_

_Like a worn-out recording of a favorite song_

_So while she lay there sleepin', I read the paper in bed_

_And in the personal columns there was this letter I read_

_'If you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain_

_If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain_

_If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape_

_Then I'm the love that you've looked for write to me and escape'_

Applejack Blushed at the lyrics. Then She noticed that rainbow was standing up, with a look of disbelief. "you ok ra-" Rainbow was staring at stock at Goldnote.

_I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kinda mean_

_But me and my old lady had fallen into the same old dull routine_

_So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad_

_And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half bad_

_"Yes, I like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain_

_I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne_

_I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape_

_At a bar called O'Malleys where we'll plan our escape"_

Rainbow stepped up behind Goldnote and started to sing with him. (**Bold **is rainbow AND droshin)

_So I waited with high hopes and she walked in the place_

_I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face_

_It was my own lovely lady and she said, "Oh, it's you?"_

_Then we laughed for a moment and I said, "I never knew"_

_**"That you liked Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain**_

_**And the feel of the ocean and the taste of the champagne**_

_**If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape**_

_**You're the lady I've looked for, come with me and escape"**_

He turned to singing with him. "Thanks for the he-... rainbow..." he stopped the music and the small crowd cheered as he and rainbow stepped off the table. He turned to the ponies kind of awkwardly and yelled, "THANK YOU! um... by apples... " he said and awkwardly looked at rainbow. "long time no see... hehehe" Rainbow just glared at him. "Dashie.. i-"

Goldnote found himself on the ground with a sore check. "NEVER CALL ME DASHIE AGAIN! I don't know WHY you are here and i don't care, just STAY. AWAY. FROM. ME." The crowd turned and looked at rainbow yelling at the poor pony. Rainbow flew away as applejack trotted to the Goldnote.

"so that's yer ex... who woulda guessed it was rainbow..." applejack said to him, before leaving him alone so she could finish selling her apples.

(a couple hours later)

"So, Goldnote... what happened between you an rainbow?" Applejack asked as they walked back to the farm. "she seemed awfully mad at ya... how did you to break up anyway?" She asked, sounding concerned for the sulking GoldNote.

"if you must know, i'll tell you" he sat down on a park bench they were passing. "it was before She moved here... We dated for about a year and i went out with some friends, it was my friend lightning rollers bachelor party. I got drunk and found another drunk pony. a Mare named berry Punch if i recall. I woke up, with a wicked hangover in lightning house next to berry. I told rainbow what happened and she got mad, and she flew here to ponyville. I could not keep up by the time i got here she was with some Big red pony with an apple cutie mark, making out..." Applejack did not like where this was going. " It was in the same barn you met me..." He put his face into his hooves and stayed quiet for a few minutes. "i haven't dated anypony since we broke up..."

AppleJack looked at him sadly. "Sugarcube..." She puts a foreleg around him and nuzzles him. "It will get better ah promise... Come on, let's get back ta the farm."

He Looked up at the beautiful farm pony. "maybe applejack... maybe it will..." The two ponies looked at each other for a second before leaning in and kissing. After breaking apart he blushed and started to talk, "Applejack... I-" She stopped him before he could say anything else.

"Don't worry about it... Come on." She lead him back to the path towards sweet apple acres.

(DONE!)

I'm sorry if it was not my best work, but i like it. and i am hoping you will too! I'm gonna be looking over my stories again for grammar mistakes and simple edits, i might even add on a little. So if you want to re-read and see a extra sentence or two, there you go.

GoldNote: Very VERY good!


	9. the drama starts

Nothing but the plot of this story is owned by me.

Hello everypony, Sorry i haven't posted, school has started back and it's distracting me, that and i get grounded alot, but don't worry i'm not gonna leave you guys hanging. Let's do this! Btw, you might notice a small difference in my writing style about half way in (trying to be more detailed), thank all those rp'ers on the internet!

(READY, SET, GO!)

Rainbow Got up early that morning. "maybe If I get out of here early enough fluttershy won't be able to find me..." She said to herself as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin from her fridge. "at least i have some good food to comfort me..." As she took her first bite she heard a knock at the door. Instantly she dropped the muffin and walked to the window. Slowly she moved the curtain back a bit and looked through to see a sad looking fluttershy holding a sign that said "I'm sorry for losing my mind, please let me in?" Rainbow looked at her for a second then unlocked the door, barely opening it and peered out. "so your back to normal?" Fluttershy nodded. "really?" Rainbow stood there, rather skeptical. "then i got a test for you..." She said opening the door, turning around, and putting her flank in the air. Then she started waving it side to side, ready to jump forward and buck the door closed if fluttershy tried anything funny. "you want it don't you?"

Fluttershy just blushed and looked away. "D-D-Dashie... please." Rainbow lowered her Flank, Her friend seem to be back to normal.

"So you are back to normal... Well as long as you arn't trying to tie me up and rape me... come on in." She opened the door a little wider and walked in, leaving it open for fluttershy.

Fluttershy walked in and sat down on the couch. "I really am sorry dashie, i didn't mean to scare you, i was just..." Fluttershy blushed. "... A little out of my mind." Rainbow just laughed at her Blushing friend.

"yea i guess you were. But i must say I'm surprised, I never thought you would be gay, of all the ponies i know, That really surprised me. I just thought you were too shy to ask a stallion out." Rainbow talked as she grabbed some muffins and two bottles of cider from the fridge, then walked over to fluttershy and handed her a muffin and a bottle. "So... when did you start... Liking me, of all ponies" Rainbow blushed a bit, then started to eat.

"well, it was probably that one time in flight camp when gilda was picking on me and you knocked her off the cloud and told her to... buck off... Nopony Really stood up for me before that, it was really cool." Fluttershy opened the cider and took a small sip, and then another. " Before that, i thought of myself as almost worthless, then you came in, like a hero i guess you could say..." This surprised rainbow, she always thought of fluttershy as more popular as a kid. The pretty pegasus most colts had a crush on, but were to scared to ask her out.

"Really dashie, it was so cool of you." Fluttershy blushed and looked back at her bottle and started chugging it, in a desprate attempt to change the subject. "This is... really good cider... Did you get it from aj?" Fluttershy quickly finished off the bottle and started on Rainbows Still un-opened bottle of cider.

"Um... fluttershy, i think you should slow down there. We both know you're not a heavy drinker..." Rainbow said, eyeing fluttershy worryingly. When fluttershy looked up at her with the same look on her face as last night only know with a bit of a blush from the cider. Rainbow was almost certain of what was about to happen, fluttershy was drunk. Now from all the experience rainbow had with drunk ponies she knows they go one of three ways, angry drunk, sad drunk, or horny drunk. And by that look she knew witch fluttershy was.

"oh, come on dashie. I can hold a cider or two, don't worry about me... if anything you should worry about yourself" Fluttershy said, producing a rope out of nowhere. Rainbow backed up and looked around for a means of escape. Her living room was rather small and there weren't any weapons she could use, especially since she didn't want to HURT fluttershy. She glanced towards the kitchen and looked at the back door.

"well... see you!" She sprinted towards the door and flung it open, then opened her wings to make a quick getaway. She spent the next few hours avoiding fluttershy at all costs, even risked it in the everfree for about an hour, before deciding her safest bet was in town. She speed up and landed in the middle of ponyville and galloped. She would glance back every couple seconds to see fluttershy chasing her. Then she saw applejacks cart, she had a place to hide.

(if you want what happens next please read the last chapter.)

Rainbow glew away from goldnote and applejack, leaving many ponies on the street shocked at the events that just took place. "why is HE here? And singing our song in the middle of the streets... was he trying to get my attention? WELL IT WORKED!" She flew over ponyville screaming, attracting the attention of everypony walking below her and flying above her. She Finally landed a bit outside of ponyville in a large field. She always came here to think when things in her life were getting crazy. She Sat down next to a tree and started leaning back on it. Closing her eyes she could feel a tear making its way through the fur on her cheek. "that idiot..." She said before something landed with a light thud in front of her. She gave a quick glance to see it was a panting fluttershy.

"FOUND YOU DASHIE, NOW YOU'RE GONNA LOVE-..." Fluttershy stopped and looked at her friend, calming down. The cider she drank hours earlier was now long gone and she finally got control of her self. "Dashie... are you ok?" She sat next to her friend who was obviously upset, and kinda shocked fluttershy found her. Rainbow just decided to give in, leaning on her friend for support, in hopes she would not try something.

Rainbow looked away from fluttershy and hesitated before speaking next. "Flutter... do you remember my old ex. GoldNote?"

Fluttershy nodded. "one of your best relationships but cheated on you with barry, blaming it on being drunk, but was just mad at you for not putting out, Making you realize maybe a mare wouldn't hurt you and causing you to date both mare and stallion" Rainbow obviously told the story just a bit differently, though fluttershy literally flew for joy when rainbow started dating mares to.

"flutter... He's here... he's in ponyville... and i don't know why." She was shaking with every breath. "What if he's here to try and win me back, or just to hurt me again.. flutter i'm so confused." She said on the brink of tears. Not sure how to think of the situation.

"sh..." Fluttershy sat beside her friend and let her fry into her chest as she hugged her. "It's ok Dashie, i won't let him hurt you, I promise... I"ll do WHATEVER it takes... just calm down." Fluttershy Stroked her head and let her cry for the next hour till she fell asleep, then Picked her up and flew her home, opening the door and flying to her room, she put her down on the bed. Then slowly covered her and kissed her forehead. "goodnight dahie..."

Fluttershy trotted out the room, then out the house, closing the door behind her. "i need to figure out what to do..." She said taking flight and just flying randomly around ponyville, till she saw something that interested her, a certain applejack with a certain ex of rainbowdashes, on a park bench. "what are they..." She landed in a nearby tree and watched as they started talking, then after a second, kissed. "... that bastard..." she said and stayed in the tree till a few minutes after they left.

(done)

Don't worry guys, i got alot planned, i just got to get writting back on my schedual!


	10. The new pony on the block

Disclaimer: don't own my little pony or most of the oc's!

See, told you i would update more often!

(start)

Rarity Unlocked the door to her house. "well that was fun." After their little date at scc, her and Featherfleet decided to run by his house before she officially went home. He Said he wanted to show her something that would amaze her, and boy was he right. He decided to show her a whole room full of 3 foot high devices he called "jetpacks". They had straps that made you wear them like a backpack, he even offered to let her have one, or atleast try it out, but she had no interest in the matter really. She was the Kind of mare to have her feet on the ground, not her head in the clouds. Honestly it was a fun time though, and he was a funny Pony, but she had work to do at home.

She glanced at the clock, It was 5:00. She walked into the back of her house and levitated a small spool of thread up and watched it float around, waiting for inspiration to strike. After a few minutes she glanced around the room and figured out what she wanted to make today. SHe levitated more thread, cloth and her sewing machine to the table where she got to work. The hours flew by as she used up spool after spool, combining the colors of the fabric and attached extra things like buttons and zippers along the pockets. The next time she glanced at the clock it was 9:00. "well, that took less time than expected." She put away all the leftover and extra material and put her work on a hanger to check it out fully. It was a full suit, gold jacket, blue vest and pants, with a gold dress up shirt. And of course a fancy green hat! Why green? she felt like it, and thats all she needed to put it on the outfit.

She then trotted up to her room and jumped on her bed. She wasn't really tired she just had nothing to do. She turned her head to look out the window, thats when she saw something.. disturbing. Rainbow was flying through the air, half tied up with a crazy looking fluttershy following. "..." She turned away and covered up. "i... saw... NOTHING!"

-The next morning-

She woke up the next morning and did her usual, breakfast, coffee, shower, get ready for the day. Then walked out the house and looked at a what looked like a great day. "WATCH OUT!" She heard her friend rainbow yell as she ran bye, again, with a crazy fluttershy chasing her. "... NOTHING, I SAW NOTHING!" She yelled and ran back in her house. After a minute she poked her head out and looked around, no Fluttershy or Rainbowdash. "get a hold of yourself darling... you're just imagining it..." She trotted around ponyville looking for something to do when she saw a confused looking pony by the train station. He was a rather Dark Coated pegasus, with a lemon-lime mane, a cutie mark with three 4 pointed stars on his flank, with tightly a bandaged right thigh.

Rarity trotted up to him. "um, excuse me, but are you lost? My names rarity, Are you new here?" She didn't know why she wanted to help him, She just felt the need. He backed away a bit and looked around, as if looking for a friend who didn't show up. After a few seconds he looked up and her, or more like her horn, in almost a hateful way.

"I Don't need your help... My friend will be here in a second." He said looking a bit worried.

"Yo Gazer" Rarity heard a familiar yell from behind her, she spun around to see Featherfleet Running towards them. He stopped by rarity. "oh, gazer, i see you're hitting on my marefriend huh? Well i get why, she is a cute little thing." He said with a small chuckle as rarity blushed and gave him a small smack to the back of the head. "ow. feisty huh? i like that in a mare" At this her face went a bright red and she looked away.

"Hi feather..." The new pony said. "Good to see you... can we go?" Feather nodded and the three ponies started walking towards Featherfleets house. The new pony, "gazer" as Featherfleet called him, kept glancing at rarity, till he finally spoke up. "Why are you following us?" Rarity was a little taken aback by the question.

"what do you mean darling?"

Featherfleet sighed, knowing this would happen. "gazer, it's fine, she's cool. She won't hurt you, don't worry about it." Rarity did not know what to say to this. I mean hurt? she would never hurt anypony unless provoked.

Gazer walked the rest of the way in silence, rarity did the same. After a few minutes they reached Featherfleets home, a rather small house with a barnlike shed in the back. He then pointed out a room to gazer saying, "thats your room..." Gazer trotted back there and slammed the door. "sorry about him rarity... he gets like that around unicorns..."

"oh... Only unicorns?" Rarity said, almost venom in her voice. She'd met racist ponies before, always jealous because of a unicorn's magic, or a pegasus's flight, or even a earth ponies skill with plants. She tried to avoid such ponies.

"it's not what you think... you see" Featherfleet sits down on the couch and motions rarity to join him, lowering his voice so gazer can't hear him. "His parents were unicorns, so when they had a kid, they expected a beautiful unicorn girl. When they got pegasus colt... they weren't happy. If you ask me they didn't deserve to be parents, they mistreated him and experimented with magic, trying to change him into a unicorn..." Rarity gasped. Featherfleet looked sadly out the window as he continued. "Then one day, they went too far. It was a few years ago, right after luna was freed. His dad found a strange ritual, first, you carve the image of a unicorn on the right thigh, then you..." he took a pause to calm down. "you cut off their wings..." Rarity almost fainted, she Couldn't even imagine the cruelty he endured.

"That's... that's awful!"

"They almost succeeded, till luna came. She broke down the door as his dad raised the knife. Luna knocked the mother unconscious and kicked the father through a wall. then to make sure gazer was safe, she relocated him to cloudsdale. That's where i met him. Took a while to get him to warm up to me though." There was a few minutes of silence before gazers door opened.

"Yo, Feather, can i borrow some- ... why is she crying?" he raised an eyebrow at a tearing up rarity.

She started to cry when she jumped up and gave him a huge hug. "I'M SO SORRY, YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH, IT'S LITERALLY. THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! SITUATION!" At this he jumped back and pushed her off and glared at feather, before he walked back in his room and shut and locked the door.

Rarity Regained her composure and decided it be best if she left. "bye" she said and rain out.

-to gazer-

"i can't BELIEVE he told her, i mean it's bad enough she's a unicorn..." Gazer didn't really know why he'd come to ponyville of all places, it was more on a whim then anything. A little piece and quiet would do him good. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He shook his head, as if trying to get the thought of her jumping up and hugging him. But for some reason he couldn't, frankly, that was the first time in a long time, any unicorn seemed to actually care. "That stupid unicorn,being all nice with her stupid purple hair and stupid diamond cutie mark and stupid yet brilliant flank... wait... what the buck did i just say!?" He sighed and covered himself up. "whatever... i need sleep."

-Back to rarity-

Rarity spent a while just walking around ponyville talking to random pony's and thinking about what had just happened. At one point of the day she even passed by twilight, who was walking with big macintosh to the park. Usually she would wonder what they were doing but today she just didn't care. Finally she just left for home, ready to go and hang out with her little sister to cheer herself up.

(done)

Home you liked it, and thank you Darkheart 753 for your oc, i got plans for him, as in main charecter plans!

Gazer: yea, yea... as long as i get my sleep.


	11. stood up bye the sister

sry i've been away for a while... i got no excuses. sometimes i just need a good kick in the pants to do something! either way, here we go! OH and i will be including twilacorn later! and a few other stuff from season 3!

(and start)

Time had gone slowly since her meeting with big mac, and it had been a few days since it all happened. She still blushed at the thought of his kiss. She walked around the library looking for a special necklace her mother had given her for any special events, for today was very special. She left a note at sweet apple acres yesterday and in this note was a invitation for big mac to meet her at the diamond hoof,the fanciest restaurant in town.

She finally found it in an old box at the top of rather large book shelf. "HERE IT IS!" she opened the box and stared. "it's always so beautiful isn't it?" she asked talking to herself. She loved this necklace, and was sure it would help her out today. The piece of jewelry had been her mothers. One of the only things she had gotten from her before she left canterlot. She trotted to the mirror and put it on. "Oh wow... perfect for a first date huh?" she laughs lightly at this and walks to the door. "I'M GONE SPIKE!" she leaves as spike sits up slightly rubs his eyes in his sleep and passes out again.

She trotted through town, it was a beautifully sunny day. Glancing as she passed scc, she saw pinkie laying on top of a pony she had never seen before, but instead of questioning it she just kept on walking, now with a small blush. "I... Don't... what did I just see?" She shook off the thought of her friend doing any type of sexual activity as she walked in the restaurant. "First date... Ok then... Here we go… Don't freak and you'll be fine!" She walked to a waiter and asked for a table, as he lead her there she looked around and smiled. "This really is a nice place"

The waiter looked at her with a smile. "it is, pays well to! so what's a cute thing like you doing here alone?" he said giving her a small wink.

"Well I'm waiting for a date" twilight chirped happily, not aware that the stallion is flirting.

"Oh... well if this colt don't work out, give me a call. my names silver plate, and yes, this is me flirting" he says to make sure she knows what he means.

She blushes "oh well, thank you for the invitation, but my date should be here soon..." he nods and trots away. "Well... that was interesting" she sighs and sits back waiting for big mac, looking at the clock noticing she came 20 minutes early. "a bit early. huh."

After half an hour she turns to see a pony entering the restaurant, but averts her eyes and turns around just in case it's just another customer. "ah'm looking for a lone mare who mighta came in here a while ago" She heard the pony say, though the voice was more feminine than big mac's. She sighed and looked out a window wondering when he would get there when she heard the hoof beats heading towards her. A orange pony with a Stetson over her face sits down. Twilight's eyes widen as she realizes who it is. "look lass, ma brother couldn't come taday he's a good bit bu- ... twilight?" applejack looked up at her friend confused. "What are ya doing here... must have the wrong place"

"No... you have the right place... Now what were you saying about mac?" twilight said, a little concerned about why he had not come. Did she do something wrong?

Applejack looked a bit guilty as she looked around. "he is busy today... ah saw yer letter and thought it was some random mare so ah thought i'd come tell er face to face so she didn't think she was gettin stood up"

"oh well that's fine, i'll just reschedule it then." twilight says thinking about when would be a good time, possibly in the next day or two. She sat there for a second in though before noticing her friend's silence. "Is something wrong applejack?"

"Listen twi... He's always busy; he works from sun up ta down like a dog helping to keep the farms money rollin on in ya see..." Applejack says not making eye contact with her friend as twilight's eyes widen.

"Oh yes i see... I'm sorry to bother you and big mac..." She stood up a bit sad. "Too bad, i thought today would be a good first date... I've never really been on a date before" She trotted away her sadly. She had really been looking forward to this, but oh well.

Applejack sighed and watched her go. "Sorry twilight... i just can't take the chance of the farm going under." Her own words stung her a bit, especially after learning this was supposed to be twilights first date.

The bell to the library rang as twi trotted in, her head held low, her mane falling over her eyes. "Spike I'm home..." Spike had cleaned most the house already and was sweeping the floors.

"Oh hey twilight how was your... a-are you ok?" He turned to her a bit shocked at her depressed look, a bit worried.

"Yea I just... need to lay down." She climbed the stairs one at a time, closing the door behind her. Spike stood there and stared at the door. He had never seen her so sad. He quickly put up the dust pan and broom. Thoughts of what could have done that to her raced around his mind before a single overwhelming thought hit him. Big mac must of ditched her. She was home early after all.

He hurried to the door and opened it. "I'll give him a piece of my mind!"


End file.
